Paradise Above, Inferno Below (Syoc Closed)
by The Outsiders Realm
Summary: Twenty-two hand-picked students from Hopes Peak Academy have been invited to attend a once in a lifetime chance to vacation in the newly discovered paradise of The Valley of Eden. However, this illusion of an evergreen haven soon turns into an experience of hell on earth when a mechanical wolf appears from the shadows and snares them all in a cruel game of life and death.
1. Introduction

Darkness.

An endless abyss of cold & shadow.

The barely visible silhouette of a human moved along the shadow encased hallway as soundlessly as a ghost. Tiny flecks of ruby red lights dotted the walls here and there, giving off a feeble glow and shining off the marble floors like crimson stars. The figure moved briskly toward a pair of jet black doors that lay at the far end of the corridor, looming ahead menacingly.

Once near, the silhouette didn't hesitate to push them open and walk into an equally dark office, where another figure was sat at a desk typing away on a computer in swift, precise movements.

"It's done, sir."

Looking up, glasses gleaming blue/white from the illuminated screen the seated figure looked over the silhouette carefully before giving a satisfied nod and sitting up straighter.

"Very good. Run one final test on all the electronics and make sure our robotic friend down in the lab is ready to begin. We'll start in exactly three sunrises, and I want no hindrances when the game is finally put into motion. Also, make sure to take the necessary equipment with you when your helicopter arrives. There will be no other chances to retrieve them so be punctual and organized when the time comes."

"Yes, of course, sir."

The figure at the desk gave the silhouette a hard look, lips forming into a tight line that expressed distrust.

"I hope you realize how important your role is in this game my _minarai. _Even one small slip up on your part and this whole thing will come crashing down on our heads. Make sure you know your place and instructions at all times and don't let anything distract you. You will oversee this game till the end and only step in if the situation calls for it desperately. No one can figure out who you really are or what your there to do and if you find yourself in trouble our _canine friend_ will only be able to offer you minimal assistance. You're pretty much on your own so be smart, swift and always vigilant. Got it?"

The silhouette dipped their head in a small bow before looking back up and into the seated figures eyes, a look of shared understanding passing between them.

"It will be done correctly, sir. The plan will not fail."

Giving the silhouette one last firm stare the seated figure nodded, finally looking satisfied with their follower's promising words.

"Good, now go. There's much work that acquires my attention here and you have a game to oversee. I will contact you again when the time is right through the dead drops you are well versed with and I expect excellent results from you in the days to come."

Nodding in understanding the silhouette turned to leave, only to be stopped with one last piece of advice from their leader.

"Oh, and try not to become one of the victims. It would be a damn shame if all your training amounted to nothing and I have to find myself a new overseer."

The silhouette stood frozen at the door, one hand on the knob ready to leave.

"Trust me, sir, death has no interest in me."

And with that being said the loud bang of the solid steel door slamming shut signaled the silhouettes departure, allowing the mysterious person to melt away into the shadows and leave the seated figure to their silence.

Let the game begin.

* * *

_**Author's Note -**_ Greetings everyone~ Allow me to give you all a big welcome to my Syoc, Paradise Above, Inferno Below~ Thank you so much to everyone for checking my story out and to everyone who submits a character~ I'm incredibly excited to set off on this adventure and finally give life to this idea I've had for over 2 years and I sincerely hope you all enjoy it as much as I will. I know there are many many Syoc's for this fandom and it seems as though every idea has been done but I've come up with something I truly believe is unique as I'm introducing a new concept to the game that I really think will bring an exciting new twist to things~ Anyway enough of my rambling, off to the Guildlines & Form with you all! Have fun~

* * *

_**Guidelines, Rules & Notes -**_

**[1]: Please send submissions through PM. I will ignore any that are sent to the reviews.**

**[2]: Title your submission(s) "PA-IB Submission - Insert Character Name -" It helps me separate characters from questions. (Plus I'm a neat freak and like organization)**

**[3]: No Mary Sues or Marty Stus.**

**[4]: Delete everything in parenthesis from the form when filling it out, please.**

**[5]: I will allow recycled OC's from dead/abandoned Syoc's but not currently being used ones. If your character(s) are from a dead Syoc please let me know and if possible link me to the story they were apart of so I know it is truly dead.**

**[6]: Add as much detail and length as you can while writing out your submission. The more effort and time you put into your character the more likely I am to choose them.**

**[7]: Everyone is allowed to submit up to the maximum of 3 characters.**

**[8]: This story will contain strong language, graphic violence, detailed gore & major character death (obviously).**

**[9]: The final cast is gonna consist roughly of 18 characters, maybe 20 if I'm feeling brave and have enough good characters that'll work fluidly together.**

**[10]: This is not first come first served, the deadline is currently March 10th, though that could possibly be extended if I feel it necessary. Once the deadline has been reached I will close submissions and release the final cast roster 3 days later.**

**[11]: Submission form is available on my profile page for easy copy and paste.**

* * *

**_Paradise Above, Inferno Below Submission Form_**

**\- General -**

Full Name: (First, Middle & Last)

Nickname(s): (Optional)

Gender:

Age: (Between 14 - 20)

Nationality:

Language(s): (They must be able to speak Japanese at least but are they fluent in anything else?)

Place of Birth:

Date of Birth:

Ultimate/Talent:

Sexuality:

**\- Physical Appearance -**

Body Type, Skin Tone, Scars, Birthmarks:

Hair Color + Style & Length:

Eye Color, Eye Shape & Face Structure:

Height & Weight:

Signature Outfit: (Make sure it goes along nicely with their talent)

Swimwear:

Sleepwear:

Belongings: (What would your character have brought with them to the Valley in their luggage? Anything to do with their talent? Items of a personal value?)

**\- Personal Information -**

Personality: (As much detail as you can please~)

10 Key Personality Traits:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Pet Peeves:

Greatest Fear(s):

Hobbies:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Romance: (Yes? No?)

Secrets?:

Background: (How was their home life? Relationships with family and friends? How did they discover their talent? How did they build upon it? Give me the deets of how they came to be who they are today~)

**\- Reactions -**

Killing Game Reaction: (How does your character feel about being deceived and tricked into being apart of a killing game?)

Corpse Reaction: (Your character stumbles across the body of a fellow Ultimate. How do they react? How will they feel if its a friend? How about a lover?)

Murderer Reaction: (How will your character react to discovering a fellow Ultimate was a murderer? How will they feel if its a person they thought was a friend? Or someone they loved?)

Execution Reaction: (How would your character feel while watching the death sentence of someone they thought they could trust? Do they feel sorry for them? Angry at them? Agree they deserve it?)

**\- Roles -**

Innocent Facade: (Your character is guilty of murder and they know it, but the others don't….yet. How does your character act around the other Ultimates after they have killed? How do they prevent the others from finding out?)

Conspiracy?: (Would your character ever team up with someone else to commit a murder? If they were desperate to escape could they bring themselves to do it?)

Investigations: (What will your character focus on during the investigation times?)

Trials: (During trials what role would your character play?)

Motive for Murder: (What will it take for your character to kill? What would push them to do it?)

Execution: (How would you prefer your character's execution to go?)

**\- Misc Info -**

Speech Patterns:

Quotes:

Free Time Events: (What could happen between your character and the protagonist during FTE's?)

Character Development: (Is there any changes you'd like to see in your character as the story goes on? Anything you'd like them to learn? Would they become stronger or weaker?:

Breaking Point: (What would finally be the thing that would break your character down completely and cause them to go off the rails?)

Protagonist: (Would you be interested in having your character potentially be the protagonist? Yes? No?)

Other: (Anything else you'd like to add?)

* * *

_**Author's Note -**_ If you have any questions, any at all don't be afraid to shoot me a PM ^.^ ~ See you in the next update!


	2. Official Cast Roster

**Author's Note -** Here we are at last~ The official cast roster for Paradise Above Inferno Below! Thank you so much to everyone who submitted their OC(s), gave me words of encouragement and so warmly welcomed me to the fandom ^.^ I'm so excited to finally get started on this long-awaited story and I can't wait for all of you to see what I've got in store! So with that being said, I'll see you all in the first introductory chapter of PA-IB! Bye for now~

* * *

**\- Meet The Cast! - **

* * *

**~ The Ladies ~**

_~.Protagonist.~ _Benita Isabella Miura - Ultimate Speedrunner **(Ziggymia123)**

Lyuze Shinomaru - Ultimate Internet Personality **(The Outsiders Realm)**

Kiba Umbranox - Ultimate Horror Author **(The-Bluejay-With-Frosted-Wings)**

Hachika Mushinaga - Ultimate Beekeeper **(Prince PokePersona)**

Kazusa Suzaki - Ultimate Kirigami Artist **(TheRoseShadow21)**

Ashley Hayward - Ultimate Street Dancer **(SanityRequiem)**

Carissa Argyris - Ultimate Archaeologist **(Abitat Eco)**

Bartolomea Seton - Ultimate Nun **(PainX65)**

Tsuyoi Kofuku - Ultimate Perfumer **(Jaylenavy)**

Kiyomi Shishido - Ultimate Poet **(Lupis Overkill)**

Lyudmila Katarzyna Karavayeva - Ultimate Conservationist **(Crimson Spider Lily)**

**~ The Gentlemen ~**

Kieran Omagi McDonald - Ultimate Learner **(heartattak)**

Soraji Aokaze - Ultimate Birdkeeper **(Prince PokePersona)**

Felix Connor Chasermann - Ultimate Vacation Tester **(KISL)**

Shun Mitchell - Ultimate Fast Food Worker **(CCRA)**

Junji Akasuki Haihachiro - Ultimate ? **(Deathtobuttersauce)**

Dinō Momaru - Ultimate Salaryman **(vahh0)**

Samuel Johnathan Tailor - Ultimate Chemist **(WhyDidIDecideToMakeThis)**

Ryuu Nakahara - Ultimate Personal Trainer **(Splintering Bones)**

Namazu Namikaze - Ultimate Fisherman **(emberblitz321)**

Noboru Oshiro - Ultimate Matchmaker **(RioA)**

Shura Kuznetsov - Ultimate Armourer **(tobi-is-an-artist-too)**


End file.
